A Powered Device (PD) receives power from Power Source Equipment (PSE), such as a Power-over-Ethernet (PoE)-enabled network switch, over a Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) connection between the PD and the PSE. The PSE and PD may use a PoE power negotiation protocol to negotiate a power level that the PSE is to supply to the PD. A Universal Serial Bus (USB) device receives power from an external device over a USB connection between the USB device and the external device. The USB device and the external device may use a USB power negotiation protocol to establish a power level supplied to the USB device. The PoE and USB power negotiation protocols are incompatible with each other.